In the clothes washing process, hot air clothes dryers have become the primary method by which clothes are dried. The clothes dryer typically includes a rotating barrel which tumbles the clothes while elevated temperature air is passed through the barrel. The clothes therein are dried by evaporation of the water into the hot air stream. During this clothes drying process, conditions are ideal for the formation of lint. While lint can include a multitude of components, it is generally composed of miniscule fabric portions which become disassociated from the clothing during the washing and drying process. These lint particles are sufficiently light that they become readily airborne and are carried out of the barrel of the dryer along with the air exhaust.
Lint is a source of continuing problems for clothes drying machines. The lint is capable of adhering to exhaust conduits which direct exhaust air from the dryer to an outside environment. Once outside, they litter the environment and create a disposal problem. Also, the lint can accumulate in sufficient amounts along these exhaust passageways, to block somewhat a flow of air exhausting from the dryer, decreasing an efficiency of dryer operation.
To remedy this lint accumulation problem, it is known in the art to provide a fine mesh screen lint trap which can then be subjected to periodic cleanings. While the lint trap does effectively remove lint from the air exhaust of the dryer, it can only function properly when a user frequently cleans the lint trap. Absent these regular cleanings, the problem of lint accumulation is merely relocated from exhaust conduits of the dryer to accumulation at the lint trap. Dryer performance and potential for fire are suspected to result from excessive lint accumulation within the lint trap.
Accordingly, a need exists for an automatic system which removes lint from the dryer air exhaust in an effective manner without requiring that a user monitor the lint removal system.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 2,720,037 October 11, 1955 Erickson 2,825,148 March 4, 1958 Olson 2,838,845 June 17, 1958 Erickson 3,132,005 May 5, 1964 McMillan 4,498,247 February 12, 1985 Benevento 4,874,404 October 17, 1989 Boswell 4,969,276 November 13, 1990 Walsh ______________________________________
The patents to Erickson and McMillan each teach clothes dryer systems for condensing liquids from clothes dryer air exhaust and removal of lint therefrom using a liquid spray system. The clothes dryer exhaust is channeled through a region having a cold liquid spray, decreasing the temperature of the air exhaust and screening lint from the air exhaust. The present invention is distinguishable from the systems taught by Erickson and McMillan in that, inter alia, it eliminates the need for a spraying apparatus, and utilizes used washing machine water, readily available at the clothes washing site, to collect the lint from the clothes dryer exhaust.
The patent to Walsh teaches a clothes dryer/filter/humidifier which passes dryer exhaust over a static reservoir of liquid. The present invention is distinguishable from Walsh in that, inter alia, a system is provided for automatic removal and replenishment of the water utilized to entrain the lint therein.
The patent to Benevento teaches a vent for a clothes dryer which facilitates discharge of dryer exhaust air indoors. The present invention is distinguishable from Benevento in that, inter alia, a lint removal system is provided which includes a pool of water adjacent the dryer exhaust.
The remainder of the prior art cited above but not specifically distinguished diverge even more starkly from the present invention than do those prior art references specifically distinguished above.